


Come on, Let's Go and Talk

by QueenEphiny



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEphiny/pseuds/QueenEphiny
Summary: Elsa finally works up the nerve to have this particular conversation#GiveElsaAGirlfriend





	Come on, Let's Go and Talk

Elsa took a deep breath.

"No more concealing." Another breath. "No more secrets." She raised her fist in front of the wooden door. "No more hiding."

She couldn't help but do that same knock they started all those years ago.

"It's me."

The door opened seconds later, and her sister was standing in front of her with bed hair. 

"Oh. I woke you." But she didn't walk away.

Anna yawned. "As usual." Anna shrugged. 

"Wanna go for a walk?" Elsa decided to get right to the point. She smiled to make sure Anna wouldn't be worried.

"Can we make it a picnic? I'm starving."

"Sure." Elsa's smile was relieved. 

* * *

Anna settled back on her hands, stretching her legs out. She let out a sigh. "Are you going to talk now?"

"What?" Elsa shook her head from her thoughts.

"I've been talking for 30 minutes, and you've just been sitting there."

Elsa sighed. "Oh." She picked at a loose thread in the blanket they are sitting on. 

"Hey." Anna waited until Elsa met her eyes. "You're my big sister. You can tell me anything." Her smile was real and full of love.

"There is something I want to tell you." 

Anna waited patiently. 

She sighed again. "I... I've had to think about the future of our kingdom and family." She bit her lip. "Your wedding last month was beautiful, and I am not deaf. I have heard the talk of what mine will be like. When mine will be."

"Oh, Elsa -"

"Wait. Let me finish." Elsa took a deep breath. "Anna..." Her sister grabbed her hand in reassurance. "I know I've kept everyone away for so long that I'm used to that."

"You've gotten so much better though."

Elsa smiled in thanks. "I've tried to picture my wedding recently."

"Elsa, there's no rush. There's not even a rule that says a queen has to marry or have a prince or anything like that. Just take your time. You'll find your true love. He's out there."

"That's... That's what's the problem." Elsa looked away. "It may be surprising, but I have had dreams about my wedding and bringing someone into our family." She smiled nervously. "I - I picture what the ice sculptures would look like. What trouble Olaf would get into. Trying to keep Sven from the buffet table. What you would say as my maid of honor. What my dress would look like..." She paused. "What her dress would look like." She didn't look toward her sister at all during this, and now she sat waiting for the words to set in. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Anna smile had been growing the more Elsa spoke. She could imagine what she was saying. But then... "H-Her dress?" She tilted her head in thought. "Oh." Before Elsa could completely freak out, Anna was smiling again. "I think her dress would be... like the reverse colors of yours?" Her eyes brightened. "Of course, white is the normal color, but oh light blue just looks so good on you. Maybe you could wear light blue with silver and white accents. Oh! And her dress could be white with light blue and silver accents. Oh! Yes! And she -"

Elsa had gone from nervous to bewildered to amused in the span of Anna's ramble. When Anna finally focused on her, she saw Elsa's wide eyes and dropped jaw in surprise. "You - You're okay with this?"

"With my sister imagining what the most romantic, beautiful, magical wedding every will be like? Of course!" She grabbed both of her sisters hands in clear excitement.

"I, uh, you..." Elsa uncharacteristically stuttered.

Anna's smile turned sympathetic. She let go of one of Elsa's hands to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her sister's ear. "Elsa, you're my sister and my best friend. I love you. No matter what. I just want you to be happy."

Elsa could do nothing but smile in absolute relief. 

"So is there anyone you have your eye on?"

Elsa laughed. "No, no. Not yet."

"You know what this means, right?" Anna's smiled turned sly. "We've got to have a ball!"

 


End file.
